Some vehicles are equipped with a meter cluster in a dashboard in front of the driver seat. Typical meter clusters include a speedometer and a tachometer that are arranged in parallel along a lateral direction. Each of the speedometer and the tachometer includes an own pointer. That is, a first pointer is disposed to indicate a vehicle speed shown on the speedometer and a second pointer is disposed to indicate a rotation speed shown on the tachometer.